Is It A Dream? Luffy X nami
by LamaFever
Summary: What happens when a simple accident leads to kissing. Is it a dream? Luffy x Nami


_Ok guys this is my first fan fiction so don't hate me please. Give a review to see if i did good or not._

 _I looked all over too see if i have grammar i think its okay._

 _I think i need to be more detailed. Enjoy_

One Day in the Sunny, the birds where singing, Ocean was sparkling, Fishes where singing.

It was a normal day until, Stop stealing people's food! Said Sanji. I can't help myself! Said Luffy while there still food stuffed into his mouth. Then after dinner, everyone went back to whatever they were doing and yah. The Captain was bored, he had nothing to do so he thought off helping his crew. He sees Nami with a stack of papers and she was also carrying all the ships treasure to room. What's weird is that Sanji is not helping her. Oh wait he is arguing with moss head. So Luffy decided to help her out! So he asked her if he can help with the papers and Nami just literally just gave Luffy all the stuff she has been carrying. Wait what! Aren't you going take some!? Said Luffy. No, you're the strong one here, c'mon man up! Nami said. Fine if you say so. Nami goes to a chair with a newspaper and lays down, Thanks Luffy!

Then after that, Chopper comes in from his office and accidently drops a rumble ball from his bag without even noticing. The rumble ball just rolls it way to Luffy and Luffy trips! Slow motion happens where Luffy drops everything, Nami eyes opens widely, chopper still doesn't notice. Then the papers and treasure falls into the ocean. Right before it landed to the water. A sea monster jumps out and eats the papers and treasure then swim away. Nami got up, tears started to fall and she was speech less. Luffy got up, not knowing what happen and saw Nami crying. Nami why are you crying? Said Luffy. Nami quickly ran into Luffy and hit Luffy in the head as hard as she can! Then ran to her room crying. She was so mad! She palm her face to her pillow while crying. IT'S NOT FAIR WHY ME! Nami said while tears came off her eyes rapidly till night. Then suddenly Luffy came into the room.

Nami looks at Luffy while tears still come out of her eyes. Luffy walked up to her, lay down in the bed with her, and kissed her in the mouth. Nami's eyes opened! She was shocked on what Luffy was doing to her. The Captain never done this before! He acted so differently. He was like a new man! When that was all happening Nami couldn't budge out. It was like she liked the kiss that Luffy is giving! She feels like the heavens! There is flames coming out of Luffy's body! She couldn't believe what's happening right now! Everything about the papers and treasures starts to fade away! It was that Nami is in Love with Luffy! Luffy wrapped his arms against her waist, and pulled her tighter to him. Then Luffy stopped the kiss so they can breathe. Then out of nowhere Nami kissed Luffy even harder! Then after an hour of kissing. Nami fell asleep. Luffy got up kissed her in the cheek and left off while saying. Good Night, Luffy said smiling.

The Next Morning Nami wake up, then remembers what happened last night. She looked to her left and sees the stack of papers and treasure. She was surprise! I thought they were eaten by that sea monster! They she came out of her room! Looked outside and saw the crew and Luffy! He was with Usopp and Chopper! They were fishing! They started making jokes as they usually do when they fish. Luffy was the same guy. Nami walked up to him and said Luffy? Luffy said what Nami? He was totally normal! Nami said never mind. Nami walked back to her room and ponder. Was that really a dream? It had too! Then after that, a breeze of depression pass her. She was so sad that all of that wasn't real. Well Its Luffy I'm talking about! He will never do that! Then Nami tries to forget it and move on! She came out of her room. Then yelled, so Captain my log post says that that island right in next to us is the next island! Luffy jiggles. What's so funny? Said Chopper. Ah nothing, just something that happened last night. Said Luffy with a smile.

 **THE END**


End file.
